paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Akimbo Krinkov
The Akimbo Krinkov submachine guns are a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview Following the release of the Ambidexterity/Akimbo perk/skill, two Krinkov SMGs can be dual-wielded as the player's primary weapon. This greatly increases their damage output at the cost of impaired precision aiming, Stability reduction and quite obviously, the lack of a more capable primary. All akimbo weapon modifications cost more than their normal price. Summary : *Ludicrously high damage per second *Does not require ownership of DLC to use *Is available way earlier and far less expensive than the standalone version *Decent base concealment *Decent accuracy : *Low ammo pickup *Insane recoil *One trigger pull fires both guns, potentially leading to ammo wastage *High attachment cost may put it out of reach of new players *No sight, aiming only provides a nominal zoom, as with all akimbo weapons a laser sight is practically necessary *Takes up the primary slot Tips *Laser sights are almost a necessity for semi-accurate fire, as with all Akimbo weapons. *Long bursts of automatic fire are extremely inadvisable due to low base stability and the fact that a player can only carry two magazines at a time (without Akimbo Aced). Short bursts of fire only are recommended to conserve ammo. *Tasers can devastate the player's ammo capacity due to a single magazine consisting of half their total ammo (without Akimbo Aced). Low base weapon stability makes shooting the Taser difficult while being tased, and isolated players are at high risk of downs or going into custody. *To increase ammo efficiency, consider applying stability-boosting mods over accuracy-boosting ones. The Krinkovs have the highest base accuracy for Akimbo SMGs, and there are a wide variety of stability mods available. *Akimbo weapons fire two bullets per mouse click, one from each gun. As such, aiming for headshots against anything save Maximum Force Responders and Specials on Overkill or below simply makes it harder to kill the target, as two bullets to the body (one click) are all that is needed. *An ammo bag should be available nearby at all times. Be sure to either purchase it via assets or have an Enforcer on the team. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= Skins Common= Akimbo-Krinkov-Vice-Dice.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Akimbo-Krinkov-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Akimbo-Krinkov-Assassin.png| +4 Stability |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is a pun on "slice & dice" and a reference to the crime drama TV series . *' ' is a name used to refer to the . Today "assassin" more commonly refers to persons that carry out s, also known as hitmen. **On the 's receivers are " ", a codename for John Wick from the Russian mafia he fights throughout the . Trivia *The Akimbo Krinkovs are based on the AKMSU, as indicated by its internal name in the weapon asset files and the AKMS's ribbed cover. Being essentially an aftermarket-modified AKM(S), this would explain the weapon's high damage per shot and its severe recoil. **"Krinkov" is a nickname of (presumable) Middle-Eastern origin used to call the AKS-74U in the United States. This term is now commonly used as a slang name to identify all shortened AK variants. **Barrel Extensions fitted onto the Akimbo Krinkovs will sit in front of the weapon's stock flash hider. This is actually a more realistic depiction of the AKMSU as the muzzle device contains an expansion chamber to correctly cycle the carbine, which makes it a requisite component rather than cosmetic. *The Akimbo Krinkovs may feel as if they are firing faster than the standalone weapon despite the unchanged rate-of-fire. This is due to the fact that the left-handed weapon will always fire immediately after the right-handed one, resulting in a more rapid, if not doubled, series of discharges. *The foregrip mods increase the weapons' stability despite the weapons not being held by the foregrip. This could, however, be explained by the materials of the foregrip weighing down the weapon. *Similar to the Akimbo Compact-5, the Krinkovs have no stocks, yet the FBI Files depict them with their default stocks. Gallery Dual Krinkov Preview.jpg|Inventory preview of the Akimbo Krinkovs. Category:Akimbo Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)